


From shadow to shadow I pass

by Mysoultogive



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Like don't read if you don't want a reedeemable? Monster, Monster!Eliot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SisterMonster!Margo, and while they have different morals and shit from humans they aren't like bad, in which Eliot was always the Monster, murder children trying their best, okay monsters, tags to update as I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysoultogive/pseuds/Mysoultogive
Summary: Eliot feels too much and Margo just wants to cut a bitch, but then they meet this cute nerd who leads them to the Castle at the End of the World. After that all bets are off.





	From shadow to shadow I pass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this but I like it. so, here it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot feels too much and Margo just wants to cut a bitch, but then they meet this cute nerd who leads them to the Castle at the End of the World. After that all bets are off.

A shade is what allows a person to feel, to feel guilt and anger and love and mercy. It is the tiny beating heart that aches with each new day. In humans, it is tiny. A sliver of their soul that can be easily ripped out but just as easily put back in.

But a God’s shade…

That is much larger. For Gods are larger, more prone to know and feel all that moves in the cosmic forces of the omniverse.

It is unfortunate then, that two little gods were born to be experiments. Twins, born not to be opposites of each other but compliments to one another. To create and destroy, to fight and to fly, to make war and peace.

Light and Shadow.

They were born with many powers, they were children of the Old Gods not the new. Such a thing was unexpected, and they were not supposed to be.

And so, the librarians that held their ambition so tightly to their own chests, took these children, and used them. But a flaw was discovered in their plan. To use the power of these gods, they could not have shades. For a God’s shade is more than a sliver, and would over take the librarian's own shade if brought into a new body. So the five librarians ripped out the shades of these two godlings and sought to destroy them.

But destroying pure emotion is hard to do, and one god felt pity for the children who did nothing but exist. So they snuck to wear the shades of the godlings were being kept and quietly stole them away. But they realized that they could not hide the two children, for where would they keep them? And below them a worshiper called out, begging for children, for life to grow within and be blessed with a family.

And then they knew.

And it worked, the godlings became mortals and they seemed content. But all too soon the other new gods, the ones that had defied the way to godhood found the new born children. Afraid that the shades would be able to steal their power back, the four gods killed them.

Again, the god wept for these children, before realizing that their shades were going not to great cosmos but to the underworld. The shades of these godlings were still intact. And so they went to beg a favor from the gods who ruled the underworld.

The Gods who ruled the underworld did not often hear from the Old Gods, nor were favors asked of them by them. The gods of Death demanded two things, one to know why this God was so concerned with the fate of two godlings, and two that the God be erased, their power infusing the underworld with it’s own. So that the underworld may be separate from the other realms, ruled by their own laws instead of the laws of the living. The God agreed, in exchange for two godling children to be put in a continuous cycle of rebirth to be allowed to live for as long as the Gods existed, they would give their power to the underworld. And then the God told them why they felt so much pity and now responsibility for these godlings.

“I gave them life, I bore them. They are of my blood and energy. They are the last of my children and I never even got to name them.”

The God gave their reason. For a brief moment the death gods wished to take back their deal, for it didn’t not seem fair to them that this was the fate they had concocted. But a deal was struck and they had to abide by it. The children were denied all access to the underworld and set to live again and again, with a single exception - they were not to be born together. They must be born separately so there was less of a chance for the New Gods to find them.

And so they were. Born again and again and again, they lived. Born to all planets, all life paths, they walked, and sung and fought and killed.

They felt and then they died and then they felt again.

And then in a small town in Indiana in a barn on a farm Eliot John Waugh was born.

And then in a upscale hospital in Connecticut Margo Melody Hanson was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm on Tumblr under the same name.


End file.
